Consequences: Tsukasa
by BlackR0s3
Summary: Starting where the first one left off, Kagami is met with Tsukasa's choices.
1. Kagami

Consequences: Tsukasa

Chapter 1 Kagami

As the Hiiragi twins board the train home they resume their conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Kagami furthering into her sister's seemingly random statement

"Well... you know, she's a really good friend" Tsukasa stumbling through her words

"I guess so... just be careful" Even after her situation with Konata, she remained the ever cautious older sister

"Don't worry sis, I won't wander into what you-" Suddenly she stopped, cut off by Kagami's outburst

"What? What I what? Think before you speak Tsukasa! It's not your place." The older sibling seethed with anger, ignoring her surroundings, the passengers staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. Noticing this Kagami's face grew crimson with embarrassment.

"But Kagami-" Tsukasa trying to defend herself but it was hopeless

"No! Don't even try! You have no idea what I've been through, you have no idea how it feels to have someone you love just turn around and leave you for someone else. You'll never know the hell I've been through, so just stop. Please." Her voice weakening, she turns her back to Tsukasa

"Sis..." Tsukasa reaching for her sister

"Please don't touch me Tsukasa..." Her words barely escaping her lips

"It's okay" Tsukasa reaching out once again

"Please..." Kagami weakening more and more by the moment

"Come here" Taking her in her arms, Tsukasa embraces her sister

"Tsukasa..." Tears flowing from her eyes, Kagami clings to the only person that has stood by her throughout her life, through everything

"It's okay, Kagami" Tsukasa strokes her hair, calming her down

The train arrived at their stop, Kagami's eyes still red. Their house having four others in it when they arrived just aggravated the matter.

"Welcome home-" They were greeted by Miki's smile the moment they walked in the door... for a moment

"Hi Mom" Tsukasa still able to answer to her mother while Kagami passed them both in silence, still in pain from their decisions on her relationship with Konata

"What's wrong with Kagami?" Miki, regardless, is still a caring mother of her children

"It's another thing with Konata again, listen can I talk to you for a bit? It's important" Tsukasa pushing the conversation in another direction

"Sure" Miki leading Tsukasa into the vacant kitchen filled with various utensils for all kinds of dishes, the Hiiragi house being a very cultural family

"You remember Misao? A brown haired girl that came over here before a couple of times"

"Yeah, she's Kagami's friend, Is this another girl I should be worried about?" Miki gaining a serious aura around her

"Sort of... but, I was going to start dating her" Tsukasa, usually shy now perfectly confident in her words

"Alright"

"What?" Tsukasa almost taken back by her mother's reaction

"It's fine, just keep it out of this house" Miki states this and walks out of the kitchen and into the living area

"What?" Kagami walking into the room with a look of hate, confusion, and sadness in her eyes

"Kagami! W-What are you doing?" Stuttering through her words, Tsukasa clings to the counter behind her to prevent her fall

"What the hell was that?" Kagami nearing towards her target, fists clenched

"Nothing sis, I promise" Tsukasa flat against the counter, a look a fear in her eyes  
"Oh, I'll make sure it's nothing" gripping Tsukasa by the shirt, closing in even closer

"What are you talking about?" shuddering from her sister's attack

"Not after everything I've been through. What makes you so special that you get a free ride!" twist Tsukasa's left arm behind her back

"Please, Stop!" tears flooding her eyes from the pain

"Why? Why the hell should I? Nothing but hate and rage clouding her mind

"I'm not Konata!" Tsukasa screaming through the agony

With that she released her arm. Both girls fell to the floor, their eyes reddened and burned.

'_What happened?' _Kagami regaining her senses, her only sight, her sister, crying on the floor holding her arm in misery. She finally is able to think...

"_I can't keep letting this happen, there's not much I can do..." _


	2. To Each Her Own Mindset

Consequences: Tsukasa

Chapter 2 To Each Her Own Mindset

Kagami is found laying on her bed running a high fever, sweat soaking into the sheets as Tsukasa's voice pulsed through her mind.

"_I'm not Konata!"_

_ "I'm not Konata!"_

The words rang throughout her head, a sting of pain and guilt stabbing her each time the phrase repeated.

_'What... did I do? This is all just a sick dream... I know it!' _ Her hands clutching her pillow, head buried deep into a pillow. Her head was spinning, her thoughts were clouded, although her... regrettable actions took place less than a day ago, her mind and conscious refused to believe it, repressing it into the depths of her mind.

_'Everything happened so fast... First Konata, the one who cherished me for who and what I was... I attacked her, in a way worse than any physical attack could. I turned against not only my love, but the love of my family, Tsukasa... For what did she deserve the immense tolls I placed upon her? Just because she could've been happy? Because things didn't turn in my favor? I'm no better than a goddamn child? What the hell do I do now?'_

Tsukasa had moved herself to the living room, although it was the early morning, she wasn't able to sleep nor was she able to stay comfortable in her room, not out of fear, but of worry...

"Kagami..." She had to say the name of her once beloved sister, it reverberated within her and seemingly throughout the empty room where she had placed herself, sent shivers down her spine.

_'If this Is how she really is, I don't know how... how I could possibly continue... she took everyone in her way down with her as she crashed, Miyuki, Konata, and now it's my turn... I have to do one last thing, so long as I can say what I need, I don't care what she does to me, I just have to get to Misao!'_

She looked outside, seeing the sun barely cracking into the sky, with the cold, crisp, morning air nipping at her, she began to run out of the house, into the world.


	3. Torch

Consequences: Tsukasa

Chapter 3 Torch

_'I guess that's it' _Kagami raised herself from her bed, her eyes swollen, tired, exhausted, yet in those violet eyes, those eyes that had witnessed so much so fast, the eyes she bore that couldn't leave behind what she had done, held not hate or guilt but something else...

It was still early morning as she staggered outside, her arms dragging behind her, the arms that moved with such ferocity and emphasized every word she said, every word she spit and cursed at others from her wretched mouth that had only been touched by one other soul.

She stepped into the train, the train was vacant, alone, it only served as one more reminder to her, one more thing for her to push forward, to finish what she had started...

After another short walk she boarded a familiar bus, the last piece that had completed her transit to school for years. Looking down she saw herself seated in the back, a three seat pressed against the glass, looking down at the seats, her memories would float back...

"_This just... takes me back... with sis and... Konata, we'd always have a strange conversation here, usually just the two of them making excuses why they can't get out of bed or something encouraging their laziness...' _She was jolted out of her dream like state as the driver had called out to her when the stop had been reached, at her call she had stepped out and took one long look at the school building which now seemed enormous.

Walking inside, there wasn't much commotion and no real problem with her being there. Teachers were bustling around, getting ready to start their day, not paying any attention to a uniform that just happened to be early. The first floor didn't hold any large significance to her, while it held its memories, it didn't have the immense amount of weight as the next floor did, just reaching it caused her more energy than the travel from home, Each step bringing one more memory to the front of her mind...

"_Oh! You can tell us, be honest! You're a lonesome girl, aren't you? There, there, it's ok."_ Konata's voice rang through her mind

_'I know she was only joking that day but... she's right, I really am alone, I had to force myself into everything, I worked so hard just to be liked by her, only to be the one that hurt her more than anyone. In the end though, I am all alone, she'll be better without me, she was, and I know she still is' _Without noticing her legs constant movement up the stairwell she had reached the roof entrance, breaching the door the light shone onto her face, her hand covering her eyes to see. Seeing the building and houses strewn throughout the city, she lifted herself to the ledge with just one thing left to say...

"Konata, please, with all that you are, the kindness you have given me, forgive me this one last time" Her eyes were wide open, her eyes that began to fall were no longer swollen, but sparkled with life and hope, and her face, no longer red, had a smile that gently spread across her face...


End file.
